2008-06-26 GNN Byss Attacked
Byss Attacked! Author: Vegetius BYSS. Iselnik Castle Infirmary. Heinrich Vegetius sits propped up in a chair, his chest heavily bandaged with medical droids surrounding him. He has only allowed a small group of reporters, and at that, the most famous (That are Hawkish Pro-Republic reporters) reporters only. Legion I Volones surrounds the group, their guns held in an aggressive, and decidedly intimidating posture. The Imperator Proxy of Byss smiles thinly, shifting in his seat to achieve a better posture. "Yesterday, at 2230 Local time, a group of self-identified Black Imperium clones, leading a force of men with Brood of Zergata uniforms, weapons, and tactics.." he says, chuckling. "Which for some reason leads us to believe were from the Brood of Zergata, attempted a sneak attack of Byss." Heinrich Vegetius's eyes take on a kind of animal cunning, a savage viciousness that seems implied by his character, but he has never before shown on camera. "I am happy to report that this attack was handily repelled, and that Byss has survived the attack. There are some who estimate their troop totals over a thousand, and my force of 80 men, supported by the TES Artanis, decimated them. These clones, who claim that they are superior to the human race, asserted that they did not mind expending human lives in this weak attempt to attack Byss." Vegetius smiles, wryly. "I find this amusing on many fronts. Their incompetent attack on Byss, consistent with their poor handling of explosives and childish tactics do not logically support the fact that any clone could ever possibly be superior to a human. I assure you, no matter how much you change your abomination race's genetics, humans will prove superior. We have a knack for this sort of thing, you see." He then frowns. "However, what I do NOT find amusing is that once again, after the Despot of the Black Imperium had the audacity to bribe and intimidate her way into a sham election on Vanix, which was in clear violation of the good faith of the Armistice signed by the Republic and the Black Imperium, perhaps her lawyers could argue why that would not be a violation. Though my agents have evidence that clones may have been involved to skew the election. However, since her forces clearly attacked Byss, with her known allies, then I call on the Command Council to immediately cease diplomatic relations with the brutal Black Imperium, who know no honor, and resume hostilities at once. Even if the so-called 'Lady Mediator, or as I prefer her, Lady Oathbreaker, tries to claim she did not order this attack, then how are her troops here? Or is she not in charge of the Black Imperium anymore, and the Republic has been duped into signing an agreement with someone with no legal or military power in her own organization? In either case, Byss and Merr Sonn will prepare for war, and be ready to deploy with the Command Council's orders." Heinrich Vegetius then stands, and tears his bandages off. "You can never defeat me, inferior abominations. I may not have thousands of copies of me... but I am worth hundreds of thousands of you. I will find each of your brothers and sisters, and their last memories will be of Legion I Volones slaughtering them. Have a nice day, Galaxy." And with that, the white armored Legion begins to corral, and shove, if need be, the reporters out of the Iselnik Castle infirmary. Category:Jun 08 GNN Posts